Jordi Bernet
Jordi Bernet Cussó (Barcelona, Spain, June 14th 1944) is a spanish comic book artist. Bernet has a large experience in both erotic and non-erotic art since the 60s. At his erotic art curriculum, Bernet boast several titles, alone or with collaboration. Series like ''Bang Bang'' (also known as Cicca Dum Dum) and Claire de Nuit (Clara de Noche) stand out as the most famous adult comics with his brand (both did with collaboration from Carlos Trillo. Career He was born in Barcelona, the son of a Spanish comic book artist, Miguel Bernethttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jordi_Bernet He made his debut in comics at fifteen, continuing his father's humorous series Dona Urraca (Mrs. Magpie) after his death in 1960, under the pseudonym "Jordihttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jordi_Bernet". While this could support his family, it did not satisfy his artistic ambitions that were inspired by artists such as Hal Foster, Alex Raymond and Milton Caniffhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jordi_Bernet. From 1962, Bernet developed a more realistic style, and took on smaller assignments from Italian and British publishers, until he started illustrating for the Franco-Belgian comics magazine Spirou in 1965. He drew the series Dan Lacombe with his uncle Miguel Cusso as writer, and created a similar series Paul Foran with writer Jose Larraz, but due to disagreements over editing decisions by Dupuis, Bernet ended the relationship with Spirou. Turning to the German market, in the 1970s he collaborated with Cusso to create Wat 69, a sexy and humouristic heroine for the magazine Pip, and Andrax, a science fiction series for Primo, which both became successful in Germany. After the fall of Franco, Bernet returned to Catalonia and Spain and worked for several Spanish comics magazines such as Creepy, Metropol and Cimoc, eventually meeting three writers with whom he would form productive partnerships. With Antonio Segura he created the amazone fantasy series Sarvan, and the series Kraken, depicting a sewer monster terrorizing a futuristic fascist society. Bernet first collaborated with Enrique Sanchez Abuli on several short stories, collected in Historietas negras. When Alex Toth, after producing two stories of Torpedo 1936 in 1981, decided he did not share Abuli's darkly humorous view of mankind and parted with the project, Bernet was asked to continue the work. This became the beginning of a long-lasting series, which became a popular success and was awarded at the Angouleme International Comics Festival. It eventually formed the basis of its own magazine, Luca Torelli es Torpedo in 1992. Later collaborations with Abuli include De vuelta a casa, La naturaleza de la bestia: Ab Irato and Snake: por un punado de dolares. Bernet also formed a creative partnership with the Argentine writer Carlos Trillo, resulting in the sexually explicit series Cicca Dum-Dum, the less lewd and more comical series Clara de Noche, and several one-shots, including Custer, Light and Bold and Ivanpiire. Bernet's more recent publications include several albums for the Italian western character Tex Willer, and a run of work for the U.S. comics market, including a Batman story, and a trilogy detailing "the shocking origin" of Jonah Hex. Bernet has later continued to work with Jimmy Palmiotti and Justin Gray on Jonah Hex. American artist Will Eisner described his impression of Bernet's work in an anthology preface: : "Here was a man who was producing pure story-telling art. That is art that uses the kind of minimalism so singular to his draftsmanship that is actually a narrative device in itself. This fit into my own philosophy of sequential narrative art. I pursued the progress of his work with great interest." List of comic books Erotic Bang Bang (aka Cicca Dum Dum) '' ''Clair de Nuit Non-Erotic References Category:Erotic Comic Book Artists Category:Comic Book Artists Category:Erotic Comic Book Authors Category:Spanish artists Category:Spanish Erotic Comic Book artists Category:Spanish Comic Book Artists